Dandelion
by Vina1034
Summary: "Tepe itu TEBAR PESON Tobi, makanya gaul dikit napa. Yang di pikiran kamu pasti cuma lolipop mulu." "Pein-nii, harusnya nii-chan itu tak boleh menjitak kepala anak kecil. Nanti nii-chan bisa di tuntut lho. Ingat nii-chan KDAK "...


**Dandelion**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : friendship**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**etc.**

**Author: Vina1034**

**Rated : T **

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo etc. **

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif, hanya rekaan penulis belaka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tet...tet...tet...tet...  
Akhirnya bel pulang pun berdendang. Rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang, dan merendam kaki ku ini dikolam kecil di belakang rumahku. Hey kalian jangan berpikir kalau kaki ku ini terluka. Merendam kaki dikolam (author side: biasanya nana nyebutnya empang #buk) adalah kebiasaan ku setelah pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan santai meninggalkan kelasku ini. Setiap mata pasti melirikku, hingga membuat aku ingin muntah. Kemasukan kedua tangan pucatku ke masing-masing saku celana ku. Hingga tiba-tiba bahuku ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku berbalik dan langsung mendapat satu pukulan dipipi kanan ku, dan pukulan itu membuatku terjatuh kebawah. "sudah berapa kali aku katakan heh, jangan pernah 'tepe' ke Konan!" ucap orang yang memukulku tadi... Dan orang itu adalah pein. Angkatan kelas sembilan yang mempunyai tindikan banyak. Dan kalian ingin tau siapa Konan? Konan adalah angkatan kelas sembilan dan gadis itu juga satu kelas dengan si Pein ini dan sekaligus kekasih Pein. "Uhm, maaf nii-chan tapi 'tepe' itu apa ya?" ucap orang yang berada disamping Pein. Namanya adalah Tobi, kalian tau Tobi iin anak sangat polos. Tobi angkatan kelas delapan walaupun begitu Pein dan tobi selalu bersama, yah ibaratkan kakak adik. Atu mungkin mereka memang kakak adik? Entahlah aku tak tau dan tak mau tau.  
"Tepe itu TEBAR PESON Tobi, makanya gaul dikit napa. Yang di pikiran kamu pasti cuma lolipop mulu." ucap Pein sambil menjitak kepala tobi, sedangkan sang pemilik kepala hanya sedikit meringis dan mengusap kepalanya. "Pein-nii, harusnya nii-chan itu tak boleh menjitak kepala anak kecil. Nanti nii-chan bisa di tuntut lho. Ingat nii-chan KDAK " ucap Tobi santai. Yah perlu kalian tau, terkadang aku bisa tertawa lho jika melihat pertengkaran adik-kakak ini. Dan jangan kalían pikir aku akan menunjukkan ekspresiku ketika tertawa. Hey, aku itu jika tertawa didalam hati.  
"Apa an tuh KDAK. Baru denger aku" ucap Pein. "Katanya gaul, tapi KDAK aja nggak tau. Nih obi kasih tau ya. KDAK itu Kekerasan Dalam Adik Kakak." ucap tobi santai.  
Bletak.  
Satu jitakan pun dilontarkan Pein untuk Tobi. "Dodol! Mana ada KDAK yang ada itu KDRT Tobi! Lama kelamaan otak mu ini perlu di cuci." ucap Pein frustrasi. 'Buhahaha' dalam hati aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Pein yang frustasi seperti itu. "Cuci otak?! Mau, Tobi mau dicuci otaknya. Nanti dicuci yang bersih ya nii-chan, jangan lupa sabunnya yang wangi. Uhm, wangi permen aja deh kalau ada." ucap Tobi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. "Oke! Nanti ku cuci pake sikat cucian biar rontok semua tuh syaraf mu!" ucap Pein frustasi lagi. "Jangan nii-chan nanti sakit, cucinya pake spon aja biar nggak sakit." ucap Tobi dengan semangat 45. "Adeeehh~ udah deh ya, lama kelamaan aku bisa stres ngadepin ni anak. Dan kamu terserah deh, kamu mau 'tepe' an ama Konan atau nggak aku dah nggak peduli gara-gara ngeladenin Tobi mood ku untuk menghajarmu jadi hilang" ucap Pein sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Hey, aku tak pernah 'tepe' an sama Konan. Emang konannya aja yang centil. "Nii-chan tunggu Tobi~" ucap Tobi yang ikutan pergi meninggalkan ku. Setelah duo kakak adik itu pergi aku pun bangun dan membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel dibaju sekolahku. "Suke, kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap sebuah suara yang berada di belakang ku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Aniki yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang cemas. "hn" itulah jawabanku singkat padat dan 'tidak' jelas. Yah seseorang yang sedang menatapku khawatir itu adalah aniki ku, namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Ia adalah angkatan kelas sembilan, sama dengan si pein itu tadi namun mereka tak sekelas. Aniki kelas 9F sedangkan si pein itu tadi kelas 9A. Hey di sekolah kami ini yang cerdas akan dimasukkan dikelas E-H dan yang pas-pasan akan dimasukkan dikelas A-D yah itulah sistem disekolah kami ini. Dan aku? Aku berada dikelas 7F. "Kita harus cepat pulang dan mengobati lebam mu ini." ucap aniki sambil menarik tangan kananku untuk pulang.

###

"Sakit aniki pelan-pelan donk!" ucapku sambil meringis kesakitan saat aniki menempelkan kain yang berisi es batu itu ke lebam wajahku. "Sudah diam sebentar lagi selesai" ucapnya.

###

Dikolam yang kecil ini aku merendam kakiku. Yah, sudah kubilang kan kalau kebiasaanku adalah merendam kaki di kolam kecil ini setelah pulang sekolah? Dan aku akan berhenti merendamnya ketika aniki menyuruhku untuk mandi.  
Pandangan mataku lurus menerawang. Hingga aku teringat masa laluku tentang kematian kaa-san. Kaa-san ku sudah lama meninggal, ia meninggal ketika aku masih berusia 7 tahun. Ia meninggal disaat aku ulang tahun, aku masih ingat waktu itu. Dimana ketika aku dan kaa-san dipinggir jalan sedang menunggu tou-san dan aniki yang katanya akan beli sesuatu. Waktu itu aku melihat toko dipinggir jalan yang menjual beberapa syal, dan aku pun merengek minta dibelikan sebuah syal yang bewarna biru dongker. Kaa-san bilang kalau nanti menunggu tou-san dan aniki datang, tapi aku tetap keras kepala minta dibelikan. Akhirnya kaa-san menyanggupinya dan ia pun pergi ketoko itu. 5 menit kaa-san berada di toko itu dan akhirnya ia pun keluar dengan membawa syal yang ku inginkan. Aku memekik senang, tapi setelah ditengah jalan dari arah kanan ada sebuah truk yang melaju kecang tak terkendali. Aku pun berteriak namun naas truk itu terlebih dahulu menabrak kaa-san hingga kaa-san sedikit terlempar. Aku langsung berhambur menemui kaa-san yang tak berdaya. Darah. Ya, kini badan kaa-san penuh dengan darah. "kaa-san, ini Sasuke. kaa-san. Kaa-san yang kuat ya. Hiks. Jangan tinggalkan Sasuke ya kaa-san" ucapku sambil memeluk kaa-san kepala kaa-san. "Su...kee.. I...ni s...yal y..ang k..au min...ta, n...ak" ucap kaa-san sambil memberikan syal yang ia beli kepadaku. "Suke... Kaa-san sanga...t saya...ng pa...damu. Jadi kalau k...aa-san per...gi suke nggak bo...leh na...kal ya..." ucap kaa-san setelah aku menerima syal itu. Dan tak berapa lama tangan kanan kaa-san yang berlumuran darah itupun terjatuh. "kaa-san...!" teriakku sambil memeluk tubuh kaa-san yang berlumuran darah. Andai waktu bisa diputar, pasti saat ini juga akanku putar waktu. Tapi, jika waktu selalu diputar, Bagaimana dengan masa depan manusia? Akankah semua manusia mempunyai masa depan? Dan saat kejadian itu aku menjadi pendiam. Hatiku yang dulu hangat kini menjadi beku, tawaku dulu yang selalu ku perlihatkan kini kupendam dalam hati. Aku ibaratkan hidup tanpa arwah. Aku ibaratkan hidup tanpa ada tujuan. Kosong dan hampa. Yah, itulah aku Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan... Uchiha Mikoto, dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Walau tou-san dan aniki tak menyalahkan ku tapi tetap saja aku merasa bahwa kematian kaa-san adalah salahku. Andai waktu itu aku tak egois. Andai waktu itu aku tak memaksa kaa-san untuk membelikanku syal, pasti sampai detik ini kaa-san masih berada didekat ku..

Tes...tes...tes...

Tanpa kusadari aku menangis mengenang masa laluku dulu. Aku pun menghapusnya sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya. Yah, kalau ada yang melihat ku menangis, mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini?  
"Hoi, otouto. Memangnya,Kau tak mau keluar apa? Ada tetangga baru lho" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang. Yah, aku sudah tau kalau suara itu milik aniki.. "Tidak" jawabku singkat. "Hm~ memangnya kau tak penasaran apa? Tetangga baru kita itu cewek lho" Ucapnya lagi. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun aku sudah tau kalau aniki sedang berjalan santai kearahku. "Aku nggak peduli, semua cewek itu sangat merepotkan kecuali kaa-san" ucapku datar lalu memandang bayanganku yang tercetak dikolam kecil ini. " Yee, yaudah. Aku temui dia dulu ya jaa~" ucap aniki lalu iapun pergi. Mataku masih menatap bayanganku dikolam. Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahku ini memang tampan ya? Aku tak heran mengapa para gadis itu mengejarku. Hm~ Mereka hanya mengincar ketampananku saja. Mereka semua benar-benar tak mencintaiku. Huh~ Semoga saja suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku apa adanya.

Puk..

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakku pelan. Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang err~ cantik, mungkin gadis kecil ini sama usianya denganku hanya saja tubuhnya yang pendek itu membuatnya terlihat mungil namun manis. Hey, apa yang kupikirkan? "Err~ gomen, aku mengganggumu. Tapi tadi aku nyasar. Maunya, aku mau ke toliet. Eh malah nyasar disini. Ehehehe " ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum sangat lebar. "hn" hanya itu balasanku padanya, dan akupn mengalihkan pandanganku kekolam lagi untuk melihat bayanganku. "uhm, boleh kan aku duduk disini bersamamu?" ucapnya. "Memangnya kau sudah tak ada niatan untuk kekamar mandi lagi?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke kolam. " tidak, semua niatan ku untuk kekamar mandi sudah hilang." ucapnya santai. "hn" hanya itu tanggapan ku untuknya. "uhm, itu diartikan sebagai apa?" tanyanya. "hn, kau boleh duduk disini." ucapku datar. " yeee~ makasih" hmm~ dari nada suaranya sepertinya ia sangat senang.

Byuurr~

Gadis itu langsung duduk disebelahku dan ia langsung mencelupkan kakinya kekolam ini. "wahh~ airnya sangat hangat dan nyaman." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Air yang tadinya tenang kini telah bergerak-gerak, ya karena dari tadi kaki gadis kecil itu bergerak-gerak terus. "ohya, kita belum berkenalan. Kenalkan namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, Namamu siapa?" ucap gadis kecil itu yang bernama Sakura. Ketika aku menoleh aku melihat tangan kanannya terulur, kusambut tangannya. "Uchiha Sasuke" ucap ku datar. "hmm~ baiklah, sekarang kita menjadi sahabat ya. Jadi kalau kau mau curhat, curhatlah kepadaku. Karena sekarang ini kita sudah menjadi sahabat." ucapnya riang dan tak lupa dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar itu. "hn" hanya itulah respon ku padanya. "ohya, Suke. Kenapa aku tak melihat kaa-san mu ya?" ucapnya sambil celingak-celinguk ke belakang. "kaa-san ku sudah tak ada." ucapku datar. "eh!? Maksudmu dia sudah..." "iya, dia ada diatas sana..." ucapku sambil mendongak keatas dan yang kulihat adalah langit yang berwarna biru nan cerah. "kita senasib..." kutolehkan wajahku dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sedih sambil mendongak keatas. "Tapi, buka kaa-san yang meninggalkan ku...melainkan...nee-chan ku." ucapnya yang masih memandang langit. " Nee-chan ku kecelakaan disaat ulang tahunku yang ke-7." aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Andai pada saat itu aku tak egois mungkin, sampai detik ini... Nee-chan ku masih ada didekatku, bercanda denganku, tersenyum denganku dan... Memelukku." ucapnya dengan sedikit gemetar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yah, mungkin ia menahan tangisnya. "Siapa nama nee-chan mu?" ucapku tanpa sadar. " nee-chanku bernama... Haruno Karin." ucapnya menoleh kepadaku. Dan kini aku bisa melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. " hn, sudah jangan diteruskan lagi ceritanya. " ucapku datar, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan nyaman dihatiku saat bersama Sakura. Padahal kan kami baru kenal beberapa menit lalu. Ahh~ sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkan itu. "lihat ada bunga Dandelion. " ucap Sakura menyadarkan lamunku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri kumpulan bunga Dandelion. Yah, ditaman ini memang ada banyak bunga Dandelion, ya itu karena kaa-san sangat suka dengan bunga dandelion. " Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ada bunga dandelion sih?" ucap sakura sambil menghampiri ku. "apa, kau suka dengan bunga dandelion? " tanyaku saat kakinya ia celupkan ke kolan kecil ini lagi. "Yah, aku sangat suka dengan bunga dandelion. Bukan hanya bunga dandelion, bunga sakura, bunga lavender, dan bunga matahari pun aku juga suka." ucapnya dengan bersemangat. "hn, oke mari kita memetik beberapa bunga itu." ucapku. Entah 'setan' mana yang sedang merasuki tubuhku. Yang jelas aku sangat nyaman berada didekatnya, perasaan ku mengatakan bahwa ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya.

Kami pun memetik beberapa tangkai dan meniupkannya hingga kelopak-kelopaknya itu terbang. Sungguh, baru kali ini aku tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, hatiku sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena kehadiran Sakura yang membuat hati beku ku ini sedikit-demi sedikit meleleh. "Sakura, ternyata kau ada disini nak!" ucap sebuah suara, hingga membuat aku dan Sakura menoleh. "kaa-san...!" teriak Sakura sambil berhambur kepelukan wanita yang dipanggilnya...Kaa-san. Sungguh aku sangat iri dengan Sakura, aku juga ingin memeluk kaa-san ku seperi itu dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang kaa-san. Tanpa kusadari beberapa air mata ku jatuh, aku yang menyadarinya langsung saja menghapus airmata itu. "Sasuke! Aku pulang dulu ya, kapan-kapan kita main lagi!" kuanggukkan kepalaku dan saat itu juga Sakura langsung menggandeng tangan kaa-san nya dan berbalik dan pergi bersama kaa-san nya. "Aku rindu kaa-san " ucapku lirih.

###

Sudah satu bulan aku dan Sakura berteman. Susah dan senang kami alami bersama, dan saat ini kami berdua sedang duduk berdampingan dipinggiran kolam dengan kedua kaki kami yang ada diair. "Suke..." ucap Sakura memecah keheningan yang dari tadi terjadi diantara kami berdua. "hn" itulah respon ku yang kuberikan. "uhm, nanti malam aku akan pindah. "

Deg

'Apa? Pindah? Tapi kenpa?' batinku bertanya-tanya. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan, Mengapa aku pindah? Aku pindah karena pekerjaan tou-san." ucapnya dengan nada yang rendah. "Kemana? Dan jam berapa kau akan pindah?" tanyaku menatap wajahnya yang menunduk. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum hangat kepadaku "Ke Suna. Uhm, kalau tak salah jam delapan malam" ucapnya. "hmm, kita masih punya waktu kurang lebih enam jam" ucapku sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kiriku. "Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan waktu enam jam itu sebaik mungkin?" ucap Sakura. Aku hanya menarik sebelah alisku pertanda kalau aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Enrahlah, akhir-akhir ini otakku sedikit lemot. "Huh~ maksud ku kita gunakan waktu enam jam itu untuk berdua. Yah, seperti memetik bunga dandelion disana" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sekelompok bunga dandelion. "hn, baiklah" jawabku singkat. Dan kami pun mulai berdiri dan menghampiri sekelompok bunga dandelion yang ditunjuk Sakura.  
Tak terasa jika detik ini Sakura akan pergi. Yah, ia akan pindah. Apakah ia akan datang lagi? Apakah Sakura akan melupakan ku? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benakku. Mungkin aku takut jika harus kehilangan Sakura. Yah, karena Sakura adalah teman pertamaku. Jadi, ia sangat spesial. Karena ia juga hatiku yang lama beku kini telah mencair, karena ia juga hari-hariku lebih bewarna. Sanggupkah aku untuk merelakannya pergi?  
Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri dibalik jendela kamar dengan kaki yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai melemas. Mengintip keluar dibalik gorden biru dongker ini. Kedua mata onyx ku ini menahan bulir air mata yang akan keluar. Dari sinilah aku mengamatinya, sosok mungil Sakura dengan rambut yang bewarna pink sebahu dan mata emerlad yang sangat jernih. Aku dapat melihat wajah yang biasanya ceria itu berubah menjadi mendung suram. Disana ada aniki yang sedang memberikan dua kado untuk Sakura. Yah salah satu kado itu adalah kado penmberianku. Sakura pun menerima dengan ragu-ragu kedua kado itu. Lalu tak berapa lama ia pun tersenyum getir. Dan ada seorang wanita yang kuketahui adalah kaa-san nya Sakura itu memeluk pundak mungil milik Sakura dan tersenyum lembut.  
Aku sudah tak kuat lagi hingga akhirnya aku pun jatuh terduduk dan airmata ku pun mengalir dengan pelan namun pasti. Apa kalian ingin tau kado apa yang kuberikan kepada Sakura? Itu bukan kađo yang mewah, itu hanyalah sebuah lukisan. Dilukisan itu terdapat wajah Sakura yang sedang meniup bunga dandelion. Sebenarnya, lukisan itu sudah lama aku buat. Yah hanya saja aku malu untuk memberikannya. Melukis adalah salah satu hobiku selain mencelupkan kakiku dikolam. Aku mencoba berdiri dan bangkit lalu kusibak sedikit gorden itu untuk melihat apakah Sakura sudah pergi atau belum. Dan ternyata...ia sudah pergi. Ya, Sakura sang musim semiku itu telah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

End.

RnR? 


End file.
